teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Starlight Glimmer
Starlight Glimmer is the supporting protagonist of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)," member of the Dazzlings, and a member of Elise Oriana III's Channel Six News reporter group. Voices * Kokoro Kikuchi (Japanese) * Kelly Sheridan (English) * Annie Rojas (Latin America Spanish) * Roser Aldabó (Castilian Spanish) * ??? (Catalan) * Severine Cayron (French) * ??? (Canadian French) * Nicole Hannak (German) * Beatrice Caggiula (Italian) * Ana Vieira (Portuguese) * Maíra Paris (Brazilian Portuguese) * ??? (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese) * ??? (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese) * ??? (Cantonese Chinese) * ??? (Korean) * Sara Poulsen (Danish) * ??? (Dutch) * Annica Smedius (Swedish) * ??? (Icelandic) * Ida Holme Nielsen (Norwegian) * Sopicha Ounsamai (Thai) * Lina Ivanova (Russian) * Klaudia Kuchtyk (Polish) * Katja Aakkula (Finnish) * Adrienn Pekár (Hungarian) * Maria Zervou (Greek) * ??? (Hebrew) * Sabirin Warar (Arabic) Story Descriptions Starlight Glimmer is a teenage girl with pale purple skin, long purple hair with light blue strands, and gray blue eyes, and wearing a pink hat with white star symbols, a blue short-sleeved shirt with short, puffy sleeves and purple sleeve rims, a dark blue sleeveless vest, a navy blue bracelet on her left wrist, blue jeans with hole designs, and black high heeled boots. At night, her pajamas are a blue long-sleeved pajama top with white checkers, a white collar, and blue buttons, blue long pajama pants with the same white checkered pattern as her top, and sometimes wears green slippers. Her swimsuit is a blue two piece bikini. Personality Character Relationships Li'l Arturo de la Guerra Upon meeting Arturo for the first time, Starlight slowly fell in love with him in the process. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Mobian Tracks * Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes * Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group * A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X * Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed Season 2 * Return of Loki's Group * The Incredible Shrinking Mobians * It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Enter the Pumpkinhead * Invasion of the Punk Mutants * Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile No More * New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Creatures from Dimension X * The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Welcome to Yuffie's Nightmare * Return of the Jotundrome Season 3 *Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Mobians on Trial *Attack of the 50 Foot Mimi *The Maltese Spider *Sky Mobians *The Old Switcheroo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Cold as Ice *Yuffie the Hedgehog *Enter the Rat King (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Komodo Lumps *Mobians at the Earth's Core *Princess in Distress Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Characters